Gas turbine engines typically comprise combustion sections operating at high temperatures. Materials used in hot sections of an engine may be selected based on their high-temperature characteristics. Some ceramic materials have good high temperature characteristics, but ceramics are also brittle. Mounting points for ceramic components may break when subjected to stress.